


Oh yes, we're falling down.

by NepetaCataria21



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Shadows From The Past, Sirdust, been friends and stuff, gay relationship, how hard is that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaCataria21/pseuds/NepetaCataria21
Summary: In a chaotic encounter, Sir Pentious got involved in a problematic plan of Angel Dust to keep his room for free in the hotel.The plan? They'll pretend to be friends to show Charlie and Vaggie that Angel was serious about his redemption. Stupid and impossible idea, but Sir Pentious wasn't going to let this damn spider humiliate him a third time.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. The damn spider again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update; I was reading this chapter again and I find many things I didn't like how it were so I rewrote it, I hope you like it and enjoy it.

### 

# Chapter one: The damn spider again

  
  
"BECAUSE, I LOVE YOU ANGEL DUST!"

He shouted from the bottom of his chest, his anger and frustration at hearing those cruel and hurtful statements of Angel had pushed him to saying that, to shout those words that had been bothering him in his mind lately, When these thoughts appeared by first time in his head ?, oh yes, it was that day.

The old wooden door opened slowly, filling the old greenish room with light as the long serpent demon entered slowly, aided by his little subordinates; his breathing was thin, his body was covered with several wounds, some of them surrounded by dried blood, several of the multiple eyes that his thin body possessed were closed and his face showed only tiredness. He approached to the great staircase and with his two hands he clung tightly to the rail, when he released his subordinates and dropped all his weight on his arms they gave in, leaving him sitting on the first step of the stairs, his subordinates ran to pick it up but pulled them away with his arm along with a growl, inhaled deeply and clung again with all his strength to the rail, managing to remain stable and began to climb slowly, each step was an inhuman effort, but when he reached the second floor he supported all his body against the walls of green wallpaper and asserting himself with his arms he began his journey to his room.

Upon arriving at his room he quickly collapsed on the bed, the white sheets were filled with several splashes of the dark blood that still emanated from some of his wounds, his whole body ached, he laid his hand on his face and closed his eyes; it had been a horrible day, he had first met his arch nemesis number two, Cherri during his conquest of territory, second, Cherri and his nasty friend had damaged his precious airship and third, he had met his arch nemesis number one, Alastor (who he had the indecency of not remembering him) in the hotel where Cherri's damn spider friend stayed and when trying to kill them he had finally been defeated by the damned magic of Alastor and ending with his airship completely destroyed.

Anger and frustration only grew and grew inside him, he wasn't going to let anyone look less at him, How many times he had been through the same thing, again and again, all the broken bones, all the wounds, the all lost blood, all his destroyed artifacts and all of his subordinates killed; everything he had sacrificed and still couldn't overcome the immense shadow of Alastor and the other Overlords of hell. He wanted more, he wasn't going to give up so easy, he just needed to heal his wounds as soon as possible and he would return to the game, with good luck there will still be some unconquered territories by then, a slight smile let his bright yellow fangs shine, his thirst for revenge was beginning to return along with his mood; He settled on the bed, took a couple of bandages from the bedside table to his right and began to treat the wounds that had reopened, when he finished he settled into the large bed, wrapped himself with the sheets stained with blackish liquid and fell asleep.

The first days of recovery were always the worst, in the dawn of the day after his defeat everything that seemed fine yesterday in his body today was totally broken; two broken ribs, several displaced spine discs, multiple bruises and lacerations all over his body, several of his eyes were irritated and purple and a fracture in his left arm had welcomed him in the morning; his screams of pain quickly alerted his subordinates, who ran to treat his wounds, immobilized his arm, composed his ribs and immobilized them, put his discs back in place, applied ointments on his wounds, ice on his purple eyes and confined him to rest in his bed. His subordinates, the Eggbois as he named them, were trained to meet all of their lord's needs, from cooking, building, taking care of the home and clearly in medical care, so Sir Pentious could devote himself one hundred percent to his passion, the conquest of the Underworld and the construction of new artifacts of mass destruction; the problem was that, in his current condition, he was unable to perform any of the activities he adored.

His days were spent in the eternal boredom that his room gave him, at least he had the possibility to read the hundreds of books he had in his personal library while enjoying a cup of his favorite tea, but soon that entertainment became a boring routine; the first day he was able to move his left arm again without feeling any discomfort, he immediately returned to work, ordered his papers to be brought and began to design the plans of the new weapons he had been brewing in his mind during this week in bed, his eagerness to recover increased day by day, despite the fact that demons were recovering much faster than humans, Pent had always thought that there was still a long waiting time to return to work, always very impatient.

Two weeks after the attack, Sir Pentious was standing without anyone's help in the middle of his gigantic workshop, it was an old wooden shed with a large metal gate on the roof that was opened by a pulley system, inside it housed several types of raw materials, construction and assembly tables, supports, steel smelters and different types of machinery, among all these objects the little Eggbois fluttered, running from here to there, moving levers, adjusting nuts, carrying materials, pouring metal red hot inside the molds of hardened sand, working according to the rigorous indications that Pent gave them in their plans; A long smile appeared on his face.

"Number # 23, come here now!" The serpent demon shouted, among a small multitude of eggs one leaned out, making its way thru all the others until reaching the front of the black snake.

"What do you need, Boss?" Replied the little number # 23.

“Check that the new laser cannon has enough power to vaporize in the shortest possible exposure time, I need you to do more tests until it is perfect, I also want you to test the reload speed of the ammunition of the side machine guns and reduce it all that you can, check that the buttons on the command board are the indicated ones and that the radar has a range of one hundred meters ”he ordered to # 23 with an air of superiority.

"Immediately Boss!" # 23 affirmed with a smile on his face, then ran away and disappeared into the Eggbois crowd.

He liked the praising attitude of his Eggbois, the truth was that he liked a lot to receive compliments and congratulations on his work in general, but he would never let them know. Seeing them work so fascinated in his new airship had given him a feeling of genuine joy, it was the perfect time for a cup of his favorite black tea mix, he glanced around, making sure everyone kept busy to quickly get out of the shed.

Already inside the mansion he went to the back of this, where the old kitchen was, a wood-burning wood stove kept the place warm, two dark wooden cupboards accompanied it along with a sink, a long piece of furniture with compartments above and below was on the wall opposite to the stove and a long rustic wooden table in the middle of the room completed the scene. Pent approached to one of the cupboards in search of a large glass jar, but to his bad luck the jar was empty.

"But what the f-" Pent stopped halfway, now that he thought about it, all those days in bed all he had done was read books and drink several cups of his special tea. He put his hand to his face, letting out a long breath. "I guess it will have to be for another occasion ..."

He stared at the empty jar between his claws a moment, his cravings for that special dry leaf mixture only grew, he removed the lid of the jar and inhaled the confined air inside it, a ghostly scent remained in it, that faint citrus aroma flooded his lungs, only making that his desire to drink that warm beverage grew. "Oh, okay, I'll go," he grumbled to himself.

In hell you could find a wide variety of products from the human world, from fruits and vegetables to cutting-edge technology, but one of the things that Sir Pentious knew well that it was difficult to find in this city was a store that sold high quality tea, in jars or bags, not those little packages of processed tea, he wanted real tea. The only store he knew and that sold quality tea was on the other side of the city, it was an old store that had appeared shortly after his arrival in hell. The shop window showed endless articles, exotic spices, different types of dried herbs, small bottles with yellowish liquids, a variety of ointments and different types of ancient gadgets, the sound of a couple of small bells at the top of the door indicated the presence of a customer to the store clerk.

"Hey, long time no see you Sir" A thin and tall, completely black demon with a butler suit appeared behind the glass counter "let me tell you that it doesn't look very good today Sir, I can recommend one of my famous pomades or one of my wonderful oils ”a slight mocking smile was drawn on his face.

Pent looked at him in disgust, corrected his posture and approached the counter "Leave your jokes aside, give me the usual," he replied as he looked at him with disdain.

"Of course Sir, just give me a moment," said the thin demon and then disappeared behind an old door leaving Pent alone in the sales room.

He liked this store, it had remained the same from the moment it was inaugurated, those wooden pillars that supported the building were already in the process of petrification of how old they were, the windows of the showcase were turning yellow at the edges, the poor light in the room was provided by old electric lamps with large bulbs and that hodgepodge of fragrances in the air along with the aroma of the old wood on the walls brought him back many memories of when he was alive, although there were several of them that didn't I wanted to revive and less at a time like this.

The seller returned with some small glass jars, inside he could see the small dried leaves next to what appeared to be flower petals and orange peels, Pent took one, removed the metal lid and inhaled deeply, his lungs flooded with that intoxicating citrus aroma, causing a chill to travel his spine.

"Give me all you have". The snake ordered as he returned the jar to its place.

"As you wish Sir". Replied the thin demon as he disappeared again behind the heavy wooden door.

He left the store with a couple of paper bags in his arms, already outside the store a long smile was drawn on his face as he pressed against both packages, not realizing that in the distance someone was staring at him, the sound of a contained laugh made him react, looked around and saw a familiar figure across the street, a tall young man with white fur and a white and pink striped suit looked at him with both hands over his mouth, when the young man noticed the look of the snake demon he couldn't contain himself anymore and let out all his laughter, a thunderous laugh flooded the street; The young man was accompanied by a pair of girls who looked at him strangely, one with blond hair and pale skin, with red marks on his face and the other with white hair, with the bangs on one of his eyes and gray skin, the first one seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before, but most importantly, the spider had left the girls behind as he approached him, Pent simply gave him a look of distaste and continued on his way as much as quickly as possible, but in a couple of steps the young man reached him.

"Hey! What have you got there old man? ".The spider demon said as he tried to look inside the bags.

"NOTHING THAT MATTERS YOU". Pent replied, squeezing the paper bags against him.

Angel Dust let out a slight laugh. "Were you buying your vintage porn magazines? Let me tell you that the ankles aren't as exciting as other parts." The smile became even bigger, revealing his sharp white teeth.

He was already driving him crazy, he squeezed the bags on his hands. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Are you coming to humiliate me again? Wasn't it enough for you the other day?". He grunted as he tried to move faster.

Angel sped up. "Hey! No, none of that, I just like to bother you. ” He approached his face to Pent a little and continued. "The last time I saw you, I had a great time, although I can't get into that kind of problems, orders from above, talking about it, I have a proposal for you, I want to-."

He stopped paying attention to him, Pent rested his head on the bags and plunged into his thoughts, what an unpleasant guy, with his depraved jokes and innuendo, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this, he just wanted to get to his base soon, drink his tea and return to work on his new airship, speaking of his airship, he had to check a part of the integrated weapon system to avoid overheating the ammunition feeder and better check it by himself, to make sure it will be perfect. The touch of a thin hand on his shoulder had brought him back to reality, he quickly pulled away Angel to free himself from that hand while the spider just laughed softly, you could tell how much he enjoyed bothering him and that boiled Pent's blood.

"So.What do you think?". Angel said as he crossed both pairs of his arms from behind.

Pent's fury and dislike expression changed to bewilderment in a second

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Angel replied indignantly at the funny expression on Pent's face.

The snake shrugged at Angel's stunned gaze, which only reacted with a long sigh and put his hands to his face.

"Ugh, look, I need your help, I need to show those girls I was with a while ago, you saw them, right?" He came a little closer to the face of Pent, who just nodded, then continued "Okay, I must show them that I'm trying to "behave well ", so they can continue giving me a free room and well, they saw us fight on television , so…"

"So?"

"Could you pretend that we get along? In return I can give you a very good price for my exclusive services ..." Slowly Angel moved closer to the snake demon, with a lascivious look and a lustful expression tried to surround him with both pairs of his arms, getting closer to his face, Pent's body moved alone due to panic, pushed Angel away with both arms, unintentionally dropping the tea bags which fell to the ground, crashing into the asphalt of the street causing a thunderous sound of small crystals crashing and breaking against the pavement.

The second later he realized what had happened, his face froze in horror while he looked at the ground.

"NOO, MY TEA!" Pent quickly threw himself on the floor , trying to pick up the small broken glass jars and tea scattered on the sidewalk, in his desperation some crystals cut Pent's hands, pain made his hand tense, drops of dark blood began to run by his wounded hands, his blood began to boil inside, his fulminating gaze got nailed on his companion.

"AAAAAAAAAH FUCK YOU, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" “First the battle for territories, then the fight with Alastor and now my very expensive tea. STOP FUCKING AROUND AT ONCE FOR ALL! ”He shouted in his face.

Angel got paralyzed by such an unexpected response from the snake. "I ... I'm sorry, I didn't want to ..." was the only thing that could babble at the moment.

"It doesn't matter anymore, just go away, AND DON'T BOTHER ME MORE!" Pent concluded by giving Angel one last look of resentment and then continue on his way, while Angel just watched him go.

The moment he lost sight of him, Angel crouched over the paper bag, dug through the dry leaves and setting aside a few crystals until he found a specific one with a label attached to it, read it and looked back at the old store from which the snake had left, approached hto it and entered, the sound of the bells on the door caused the clerk to appear quickly behind the counter, Angel smiled, quickly approached and showed him the shard of glass with the label.

"Do you think you can do me a favor, honey?" He said as he began to wrap the demon in his arms.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I thought but here it is, the first chapter!  
>   
> It has been a difficult month, due to the current situation in my country I had to close my semester of the university in just one month, having only one grade in each subject, I had at least two reports to submit every two days!. It was horrible, but I have finished the vast majority, now I only have to make two reports for March and I finish my fourth year.  
>   
> Wow, I'm going to start my fifth year, the last one, I'm very excited and nervous at the same time, I never expected get this far, I hope this year will be as good as last year.  
>   
> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you have a good day/week and see you soon!.


	2. All for one cup

### 

# Chapter two: All for one cup

  
  


The metal skeleton of his new aircraft stood imposingly in the middle of the large wooden shed, coiled in one of the upper arches was Sir Pentious, imbuided in a welding suit along with protective glasses of dark green color, while he finished melting the two pieces of metal that make up the upper arch, the orange sparks fell from a great height to bounce off the ground, disappearing into the air as the metal slag cooled, the white light radiating from the electrode reflected in the snake's dark protection lenses. He was totally absorbed in his task, it was something that always happened to him when he started working and he really liked that sensation, disconnecting from the world for a moment to dedicate himself exclusively to what he loved the most, to build. So, when he heard the distressed screams from one of his subordinate calling him made him enraged, pushed the electrode away from the weld, removed his glasses, and turned his gaze to the distant ground.

"Boss, we have a problem" # 45 responded to the inquiring gaze of his beloved master.

Raising an eyebrow and letting out a sigh, the snake looked at him with distaste. "Ugh, how many times have I told you to not disturb me while I work ?!" He raised his voice.

The little Eggboi started to tremble, The snake demon wasn't sure if it was out of fear or emotion, "B-but Boss, is there someone at the do-" Pent cut him off.

"NOTHING, MAKE HIM GO, NOW!" He shouted from above putting his protective glasses back on, the little patience he reserved for his subordinates was running out.

The dubious little # 45 raised his trembling voice again "B-but Boss ..."

"WHAT?!". It was the drop that overflowed the glass, he quickly dropped his tools, slipped around the rafters until he reached the terrified Eggboi, but before he could pounce on it to throw it out of his workshop a fine hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him at the instant.

"Hey, do you have a moment for me?" The soft voice from his back chilled the snake's blood.

"B-BUT WHAT, HOW, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Replied the snake, turning on itself, it was the damn spider from the other day, he throw away his hand from his shoulder.

Angel watched him as a smile flashed on his face. "And what do you mean with the outfit, who are you? Uuuh, let me guess! You're a- ”Pent interrupted him.

"I ASKED YOU HOW YOU GOT HERE" He raised his voice hoping to intimidate the intruder, but he simply crossed his arms.

“I needed to talk to you and since you didn't let me finish the other day, I had to come for you!. In addition, an old ruined mansion with a huge shed next to it stands out quite a lot in this city ”. Ironically, he pointed out the size of the room by extending his arms over his head.

"B-but" his voice cracked a bit, Pent couldn't deny that he was right about that but that wasn't the point, he clarified his voice, returning to his serious face and continued "How did you get in ?!"

A mischievous smile appeared on Angel's face, he grabbed one of the Eggbois with his hands, "These bad boys didn't want to let me pass so ..." Squeezing the frightened little Eggboi between his claws, he continued. "I got rid of them." He replied as he revealed his sharp white teeth and released the frightened Eggboi from his grasp, who ran to hide in his lord's back.

Blood filled his dark face, his eyes got bloodshot making them glow with a vibrant crimson color, unconsciously his hood parted revealing his two extra pairs of eyes, his fangs began to accumulate their venom and his claws twitched on themselves.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO !? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THEY ARE! I'M GOING TO KI-" Before he could rise to attack, the intruder stopped him putting his hands over his shoulders.

Hey, hey. hey, relax old man, I just stunned them a little, I didn't break any of them!, I swear”. He released his shoulders and then calmed him with a wave of his hands. "I don't want more problems, Even, I have come in peace, look, I've brought you something." He put one of his hands into the fur of his chest to take out a small black glass vial.

Pent looked at him perplexed and a little embarrassed, he didn't expect that the spider was going to keep things in the middle of his fur, much less that it was going to offer it to him.

Seeing the bewildered expression that the serpent had, Angel gave a slight chuckle and then insisted, "Come on, accept it, it is a peace offering."

The snake extended his claws to receive the small bottle, slowly approached it and carefully removed the lid a little, the fragance that came from inside it removed his body, an aroma of citrus and dry leaves flooded his lungs, it was his favorite mixture; He completely removed the lid and looked inside, it was indeed his favorite tea mixture, he inhaled deeply revealing an expression of joy, when he heard the laughter from Angel his face changed, closed the bottle and gave him a look of distrust.

“Well, I think I can accept your peace offering, we are at hand. Now you can go, I'm very busy right now ”said the snake as he kept the small dark bottle in one of his multiple pockets, indicating the exit with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, wait, that's not all, Do you remember what we talked about the other day?" Angel replied, resisting leaving.

"I don't have the time or the will to deal with a prosti-" He paused for a moment, thought about it for a second, and continued, "Whatever you are, I have important matters to attend to". Pent replied at the reminder of the spider's proposal.

"Well, if you don't help me, good luck getting more of that tea" Angel said as started to appreciated his nails, giving him one last triumphant look.

"What are you talking about?" Sir Pent replied puzzled.

"What you heard, I went to visit that weirdo from the old store and after a special session of my services" He adjusted his chest fur with both hands "He agreed to my request. He won't sell anything to you or your henchmen ever again, unless you help me with my little problem ”.

His posture of victory was raised over the panicked face that Pent had, it was impossible that this damn spider could beat him a second time, but knowing the damn pervert from the store he most likely fell into his nets, letting himself be carried away for a nobody before being loyal to one of his most loyal and former clients, when he saw him again he was going to kill him, well, probably not, but he liked to think about the idea of seeing him suffer in one of his torture machines. His frustration flooded his chest along with anger against the young man with white fur, but he had no other choice, that tea was nowhere to be found besides that damn shop. After a few seconds of doubt he closed his eyes in resignation, released with a long sigh, he removed one of his welding gloves and held out his hand to Angel.

Angel smiled, took that dark claw cheerfully and shook it effusively "It's a deal then, new best friend!" responded enthusiastically.

Pent rolled his eyes at such a reaction, he was going to have to put up with this jerk just for his tea; releasing his hands, Pent began to remove his protective suit, leaving him hanging on one of the walls of the shed, and with his freest body he approached to his new best friend again.

He let out a sigh ans said. "Ugh, now tell me, what's your plan?" He asked reluctantly.

"Weeeeeeeell, we just go to the hotel and show these girls how well we got along and that's all" He responded with an air of greatness.

A total imbecile, was the first thing that came to the head of the snake while he put his hand on his face, shaking his head, this was going to require all his skills.

"Better leave the plan to me. Come on, let's talk at my studio. ”He waved for him to follow him as Pent headed toward the exit.

On the way to the study they were escorted by a pair of Eggbois, before entering his study Pent stopped, from inside his jacket he took out the small glass bottle and handed it to one of his subordinates, ordered him to prepare a couple of cups of tea and to bring them to the studio as soon as possible, already given his orders caused both Eggbois to withdraw and both of them entered his study.

More than a studio it looked like a small library, in each wall a bookcase full of thick and old books rested, the only free wall was the one that faced the desk which had a long and wide window that looked to the backyard, a robust desk of varnished wood was full of papers and books, it was clear that order wasn't one of Pent's priorities. Pent stacked a few books to free up some space on the desk, sat on the leather sofa and with a wave of his hand offered the chair in front of the desk to Angel, he sat and crossed one of his long legs above each other posing both hands on his knee.

"So, any idea of how we're going to trick these girls?" Pent commented.

"Well, I hadn't thought much about this, I'm more of arriving and doing stuff in the moment" Angel shrugged as he looked at him somewhat uncomfortably.

"Ugh, well, let me see." Pent got up from his chair to approach one of the shelves, began to read all the spines of his books by running his finger over these while reading them, when he found the indicated one, quickly he extracted it from the cabinet and began to leaf through it until he found what he was looking for. He returned to his seat and showed to Angel the book.

“It says here that if you want to establish friendship with someone, you must know the other person intimately, know their tastes, interests, personal stories, etc. So, Angel, tell me about yourself. ”He made the book available to Angel as he leaned back in his sofa.

"I don't think I can do that ... I can't, I really can't" His cheerful and playful countenance faded for a moment, surprising the snake demon, noticing the snake's surprised expression the spider continued. "I've got an idea! How about we write a list of the things we like? That counts as talking about yourself, doesn't it? ” his spirits rebounded in an instant.

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP OR-" Pent had started screaming but stopped, to tell you the truth, that wasn't a bad idea, it was something simple for the spider could do, easy to memorize and then they could start to think about how to pretend they were friends, this list was a good starting point for both of them.

He took a few seconds to swallow his pride and stated, “A list is not a bad idea, I think we could start with that. Try to write everything that comes to mind, and then we could exchange them and start practicing our <> interactions before the final event”. Pent replied, encouraging his tone as he spoke.

"Wow, that sounds a thousand times better." The spider admitted with a slight smile.

"Obviously, my plans have always been brilliant." His chest swelled with ego as a mischievous smile played across his face.

"First time I see you smile old man, that's the spirit !, come on, let's start immediately!" With a sincere smile on his face, Angel shot up from his chair, grabbed the first paper he found, a pen, and began writing on it.

Pent quickly got up from the chair and extended his hand towards Angel. "Wait, NO, IT'S MY PAPERS, DON'T TOUCH THEM!" but Angel evaded him.

Using these words as a declaration of war, Pent lunged at the spider, trying to reach the crumpled papers that the spider held tightly in his thin hands, it managed to dodge it and with two strides reached the other end of the desk, he stopped for a moment to look at him with his annoying crooked smile, Pent really hated him, at the slightest movement on the part of the serpent Angel began to run around the desk, flooding the room with his screams and laughter as Pent chased after him screaming out loud. On the second round around the old desk Pent managed to take him by the arm, with an exclamation of victory he quickly pushed him against the desk making him fall onto it, not counting that Angel with his extra pair of arms would take him by the lapels of his black jacket.

Angel had been stretched out on the desk, a couple of books under his back had hit him in the ribs drawing a painful grimace on his face while he had stared at the ceiling, while Pent had managed not to fall completely over the body of his guest by resting his forearms on the desk, near to Angel's head, Angel's breathing on his long neck generated an unpleasant sensation that ran through his spine, but before Pent could escape from that unpleasant embrace the sound of the door frozen him, both directed their gaze towards the creaking wooden door. Behind the door appeared one of Sir Pentious's little assistants holding a delicate silver tray, on it rested a fine porcelain teapot next to two cups with a glass plate full of small cookies, his happy face changed to a total surprise at such an image, the Eggboi let out a sharp yell and went rushing out of the room. The blood began to boil the serpent with rage as it went up to his face, with a jump Sir Pentious got up from the desk and moved as far from Angel as possible, while Angel just looked at him for a moment in silence and then began to laugh hugging stomach.

"# 45 COME BACK HERE!" the snake screamed from the doorframe.

"B-but Boss" the Eggboi replied in a shaky voice.

"RETURN IMMEDIATELY, THE TEA IS COOLING" He shouted again as he outstretched one of his arms pointed at the desk.

The little subordinate entered the room, quickly put the tray down on the desk and quickly left the room while Pent's gaze locked on his back.

"And that?" Angel asked as he held up one of the delicate white porcelain cups.

His curiosity about the delicate piece of the tea set made him neglect the paper that he was holding lightly in his hand, a moment that the serpent demon took advantage of to take it from him; a grunt of disgust was the spider's only response, Pent just looked at him wearily, let out a sigh and returned to his place behind the wooden desk.

"Ugh, come on, sit down we have a lot to talk about" He said reluctantly as he pointed at the seat of his hand. “First, we will set up two weekly meetings to rehearse this whole story; second, the meetings will be set here ”Angel interrupted him.

“Are you going to make me come to this pigsty two times a week ?! My clients can't see me coming and going to such a place… ” he gestured with his hands pointing to the whole“ old-fashioned ”place

"Either we do it on my terms or this is as far as we go" Pent replied stern but calm as he poured some tea into the porcelain cups, leaving one in front of Angel.

"Ugh ... Okay, go on". He replied without spirit as he reluctantly placed his chin on his hand, receiving the delicate cup and taking a small sip of the tea.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, how many months have passed ?, since February I hadn't been able to update this fic, but finally here is chapter two! I'm already working on chapter three so I hope I don't take too much time on it.  
> Thank you all very much for reading and leaving your kudos at my work, I appreciate it very much! I hope you are well, take good care of yourselves and I hope to see you soon around here!.


	3. From Tannhäuser to la Traviata

### 

# Chapter three: From Tannhäuser to la Traviata

  
  


Half day in hell, the soft light of sky flooded the crowded streets with demons of all kinds, walking from here to there, with their own affairs, without giving importance to what was happening around them, as long as they didn't interfere with their affairs. That was one of the things Angel liked the most about hell, these people had lived through so much shit that they didn't care about everything. He was wearing red sunglasses, a long purple jacket, underneath a short pink sweatshirt, the kind that shows the abdomen, a pair of denim shorts, and his long purple boots, and he didn't stand out at all from the crowd.

He was out of his usual territory of work, Valentino usually sent him to hunt clients in the city center, but today he was on the outskirts of the city, in the sector where most of its inhabitants preferred to stay away from the rest of the hell. After walking for a while along the worn path, he reached the last building of the place, well it seemed like that; the entrance was a black metal fence that shone intricate designs, it was supported by two large limestone pillars and a wall of thick grayish bushes surrounded the property, the old mansion was about fifty meters from this entrance, after grabbing the rope of the bell that was on the left hand side, making it ring several times a couple of Eggbois opened a small window that had been carved in the limestone .

"Good afternoon Mr. Angel, our master awaits you" One of the subordinates greeted him as he opened the heavy door.

Upon entering the property, a dirt path marked the way to the entrance, in the middle was a small garden of square bushes combined with some stunted rose bushes with a few black roses that framed an old moldy dry fountain, behind this small garden was the mansion, well, it was more of an old house, an elongated three-story house in an L shape, with a tower on the left side that formed a third floor and at the other end was the beginning of the personal garden of the house framed by a green wall of battered bushes. You could tell that in its best days it had been an elegant and beautiful house, but today only those faded teal planks, its moldy blackish tiles, and its yellowish windows remained. At the doors of the house was the serpent demon with both arms crossed, his gaze was fixed on the young spider, as the distance between them shortened the serpent approached him.

"You're late" Pent grumbled.

"You know you are far from my work" Angel replied with a slight smile but without looking directly at him "But the important thing is that I have arrived, right?"

The snake let out a sigh, his face seemed tired, the snake reached out his hand and they entered the mansion together.

Already installed in the study, Pent brought a handful of papers with him, placed them on the desk and showed them to Angel, who looked at him without understanding anything.

"I have been thinking better about our plan these days" Pent said enthusiastically and then explained the plan in detail.

The plan that Sir Pentious had formulated consisted of 4 stages, first: generate an increase in the knowledge that each had of the other in order to fake a “friendship” in a spectacular way, second: their interactions will be tested in simulated and controlled situations in order to know the dynamics of their relationship, third: take these interactions to an uncontrolled and real environment, meet the objective of maintaining the facade of friendship correctly and fourth: meet with the hotel managers. To meet the first step, they both agreed to write a list with their tastes to begin with, this could be as long as they wanted and let's say that Pent loved to talk about himself, so that stack of papers that he had brought with him was his list.

At the end of his explanation Pent handed the papers to Angel who looked at him with some disgust.

"Did you have to write so much? I'm not a fan of reading, I prefer magazines, ideally with a ton of photos," Angel said reluctantly.

"It isn't that much, I also wrote it in order of importance, so as long as you read the first page is fine, although I consider it important that you read it all" Sir Pentious affirmed with a smile.

"Ugh, alright" sighed Angel as he took out a folded paper from his pocket "Here's mine, short but exact."

Pent received it and began to read it immediately with enthusiasm, it said:

  
  


**My favorite things in the whole world**

\- Fat Nuggets ♥ ♥ ♥

\- My BFF, Cherri ♥

\- Strawberry-flavored milkshake, the kind with bits of strawberry as decor.

\- Big and robust guys, the kind that surround you completely when they hug you.

\- Adorable but also sexy pink clothes.

  
  


Short and exact as Angel had said but somewhat surprising for Pent, he expected something more ... indecent. But the truth was that they were the likes of an ordinary person, a bit childish for a boy of his age but common and ordinary tastes at the end. Although he couldn't help but wonder who or what “Fat Nuggets” was, a friend? Who knows?, he was tempted to ask but before he could, he noticed how focused Angel was reading his list, he stared at him for a moment while supporting his face in one of his claws, this boy was generally aggressive and mocking, always on the defensive, showing his teeth first and speaking later, seeking to get into trouble for fun and laughing at his attackers. But now that Pent was looking at him off guard you could really tell how young he is, well, how young he was, in the way he sat relaxed in the chair, leaning to one side, in the faces he made while reading, in the shape of his face and in his vibrant gaze, speaking of his gaze, it was this that brought him out of his reflection, Angel had put an expression of astonishment at one of the things on his list and cast his expectant eyes at the snake , he simply separated his hand from his face and straightened his posture.

"What happened?" Pent asked unconcerned at that curious and surprised look.

"Can you play the organ !?" Angel responded excitedly, approaching his face over the desk. Pent found the shortening of their distance somewhat uncomfortable but managed to stay in place.

"Of course, in my family it was mandatory to know at least two instruments, apart from the organ and the piano I can play the violin, the oboe, the clarinet and a bit of new instruments, but my favorite one is the organ" Pent uttered as his chest got full of pride.

"Woah!" Angel exclaimed before beginning with his attack of questions "And do you have an organ here? I think those things were huge, right? I think I have seen one at some time, those things full of tubes that are in churches. Do you have one here? Or do you have something smaller to play, like a grand piano? Or do you have a pianola? Could you play something now? Do you know any of Al Bowly? or is it too modern for you? I don't know much classical music, only that one that goes CHA CHA- "Angel said flooding Pent's mind with his questions while he held his hands.

"Stop with your questions!" He raised his voice and then calmed down. "Yes, I have an organ here at home, it's a bit rusty but it still makes good sounds, I have it in the ballroom" Pent replied tiredly before such questioning.

Faced with that answer, Angel proceeded to plead with his eyes to go to see it, Pent looked at him and simply limited himself to sigh, this could count as training to get to know each other better and have a good relationship dynamics, so he didn't give much battle to Angel's plea, he drank his cup of tea and got up from his seat, while Angel gave a victory smile and stood up from his seat and then followed him to the ballroom.

All that remained of that beautiful ballroom were the threadbare beige curtains, a huge mirror with rust stains on the edges that stood on one of the walls of the room, and an old candlelight that was once gold, but now it shined with a copper color. From the windows of the ballroom it could be seen the back garden of the mansion, making the light that entered the room somewhat greenish; at the end of this was the old organ, leaning against one of the two solid walls on a wooden platform, with a dozen copper and chrome tubes sticking out from behind the multiple keyboards. Pent went ahead of his companion who had remained in the middle of the room appreciating one of the paintings that adorned the walls, he sat on the small stool, leaving his top hat on a small table at his right hand and began to play the instrument .

At the first long sound of the organ, Angel approached Pent, he was with his eyes closed, letting himself be carried away by the soft rhythm of the solemn melody, which slowly flooded the room, making the floor rumble with some of its notes, increasing in intensity little by little, while Angel brought one of the lonely chairs in the room to sit near the organ, he began to inspect the instrument, the wooden hulk was darkened by time, the ivory keys had a yellowish color, some of the tubes shone a dull chrome color and others a polished copper color and in the keyboard area you could see a panel with numerous levers that time to time were trigger by the snake. The melody went from being calm and solemn to sounding something more funereal but at the same time intriguing, and then began to increase in intensity, causing Pent to perform those movements so characteristic of musicians when they concentrating completely on the music, and then go down and return to the calm and seriousness of the beginning.

Pent glanced at Angel and noticing the concentration he had on him while he played made him remember something, or rather someone. He had been like this before, the same song, but it wasn't on an organ, it was on a black grand piano, it had been in summer, he knew it well from that cool breeze that entered the hot living room of his uncle's summer house, that was the only time he went there, mostly forced by his parents, to get him out of his university classes and his workshop; they always scolded him, that not everything in life was studies, but he never paid attention to them; next to him was a woman standing in a lilac dress who was watching him in the same way.

"I was wondering if the young master knows this melody ..."

"Hey old man, is something wrong?" Angel asked.

His question brought him back to reality, he had slowed down the rhythm of the melody he was playing until he was stuck in a single key, causing all the air that the corresponding tube could give to escape.

"No, it's nothing" he excused himself quickly "I was just thinking, what other melody you might like and I think it could be this one" he complemented, then inhaled deeply, he closed his eyes and began to play again, but this time the melody was accompanied by his voice.

  
  


_Un dì felice, eterea, (One happy, ethereal day,)_

_mi balenaste innante, (you flashed before me,)_

_e da quel dì, tremante, (and since that day, trembling,)_

_vissi d'ignoto amor. (I lived with an unknown love.)_

_Di quell'amor ch'è palpito (Of that love that is throbbing)_

_dell'universo intero, (of the whole universe,)_

_misterioso, altero, (mysterious, haughty,)_

_croce e delizia al cor. (cross and delight to the heart.)_

  
  


When he played the last key of the melody, he opened his eyes and directed them towards his companion, Angel simply looked at him with his hands covering his mouth, that reaction of his companion made him panic. What kind of reaction is that? Didn't he like the song? Does my voice sounds that bad? It's true that I hadn't practiced singing in a long time, but I was sure I had reached the correct tones of the song; maybe he knew the song and I have interpreted it wrong? It couldn't be, I had practiced it a million times. That were his thoughts and at the end he didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Excuse me, I haven't warmed up my voice enough, it must have sounded horrible" the snake replied nervously, but still Angel's expression hadn't changed, he had only discovered his mouth but his eyes were still fixed on him, with a certain fear in them, the doubts increased in the snake.

"I-I think we're done with this, come on, let's get back to my-" the spider stopped him before he could get up from the seat.

"How do you know that I am Italian?" Angel asked with a worried and anguished face.

Pent looked at him astonished, the question took him so much by surprise that he even tilted his head and put on a puzzled expression, Angel had never seen him make such a face before, which he could not help but laugh a little nervous.

"I had no idea, this is just one of the many songs that I have memorized. If the melody has lyrics I like to know it too" Pent replied, still with his puzzled expression.

"So you don't know italian?" Angel answered as he released a slight sigh, his eyes no longer showed that terror from before, he had relaxed.

"Not really. I only memorize the letters, regardless of the language." Pent replied as he turned to Angel to face him. "But I know a little bit of german. Not much, but enough to survive a conversation." he added trying to regain his air of greatness.

"So you sing without knowing what the songs say?, Who does that?, crazy old man." Angel rebuked him while giving a small laugh, his typical smile returning to his face.

His cheerful and mocking face had returned, that relieved the knot of insecurities that had formed in the stomach of the snake, who tried not to show his relief. "Obviously I don't do that, much less I know what the lyrics are about, I'm not that stupid as to come and sing whatever" He replied with a serious tone. "And I'm not a crazy old man!" grumble.

"Whatever you say. And do you know any new song? Let's say, something from after the discovery of America?. Any blues or Jazz?, I like Jazz a lot, but there is new music that I also like ”, said Angel as he approached his hand to the organ keyboard to play some random notes.

Pent's first thought was to remove Angel's hands from his beloved organ, but his arms only reached the air, he regretted it halfway, he had spent a good afternoon with the spider and he didn't want to ruin it as it always ended doing it with all the social interactions he had. His countenance clouded at the feeling that appeared in his chest and he simply sighed and groaned.

"It's already been a lot of music for today, let's go back to work, let's go to my study" Pent said in a severe tone as he got up from his seat and headed towards the exit of the room before Angel could complain about it.

Angel just watched him walk away for a moment before getting up from his seat, taking one last look at the keyboard of the old organ, and running his long fingers over some of the keys without making a sound from them.

“ _Croce e delizia al cor. Quella delizia è solo una croce troppo pesante per il mio cuore._ " he whispered into the keyboard before moving away from it to reach the snake, who had been waiting at the entrance of the room.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Angel's line on italian means "Cross and delight to the heart. That delight is just a cross too heavy for my heart."  
> Hi everyone! I hope you all are well, I'm fine for the moment, my arm continues to bother but not as much as before, soon I will see the traumatologist to see what to do, I am also beginning a treatment of my teeth, I haven't see a dentist in many years ago so I have a few problems, but teeth are something that we must take great care of.  
> For this chapter I was inspired by two melodies, the first is the Tannhäuser overture by Wagner and the second is an extract from the opera La traviata by Verdi, specifically the first part of the song "un di felice eterea", I leave the links here to the respective versions that I used for inspiration.  
> About the next chapter I'm working on it during these days taking advantage of the fact that I haven't started my classes yet, which by the way, I'm already in my last semester! I'm so excited, I passed all the branches last semester and already finishing this semester alone I still have the practices that I'll have to do next year and I finish studying!.  
> Thank you very much for your support and see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Tannhäuser overture, organ version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNZwgNlhmG8
> 
> "Un di, felice, etterea" from the opera La traviata  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GKGk_3LT3M


	4. Someone to talk

### 

# Chapter four: Someone to talk

  
  


The meetings with the spider had become commonplace, even Pent had set aside the entire afternoon of the days they had scheduled to work on his act; He hated to admit it but little by little he began to enjoy the company of the spider, although they generally ended up arguing over trifles, it was nice to have someone to talk who didn't agree with everything he said all the time, like all his subordinates; It was something quite gratifying for him, although it still bothered him a bit that he felt so comfortable around the spider. Although the important thing was that they both got what they wanted, Angel his alibi from the hotel´s girls and Pent managed to keep his stock of tea always full, in addition to some company, which was only something secondary without much importance, Pent used to say it to himself.

While these thoughts were running through his head, Pent was getting ready to start his day, he had already finished his breakfast, which his subordinates would take him to bed at 7 in the morning; then he chose a set of clothes simpler than the ones he normally wore, a simple white shirt with loose sleeves with tight cuffs, which left his chest uncovered to his eye and with a simple garter he fastened his hood in a ponytail. Already dressed, he quickly went down to the ground floor of the mansion and went to the shed, there from a locker he took out a welding protection suit and dress up it, today he was going to finish the assembly of a new machine gun with laser sight, which had ready to add to his new aircraft. On a large, thick wooden counter were the small pieces that made up the internal mechanism of the weapon, that Pent, carefully was fitting and welding in place, he always had skillful and precise hands for this type of work, even dead his fine motor skills continued intact, although when he got down here he needed to get used to his new long claws, nothing would stop him from continuing with his greatest hobby, building weapons of war and his desire to conquer hell.

As he progressed in the assembly of his weapon, he asked his assistant, his faithful subordinate Eggboi # 42, for the different tools and utensils he needed, without realizing that his assistant had been replaced by an unexpected guest.

"Hammer drill with 2 mm drill bit". Pent ordered as he extended his hand to his private assistant and he, without saying a word, handed him the drill.

After creating a hole in the metal of the machine gun with his free hand, he took a short golden tube, which he covered with a little solder paste, and installed it in the newly made hole.

"Welding". Pent ordered again without taking his eyes off the tube.

"Welding". Replied his assistant.

With the electrode ready and charged, he lowered the protective green glass lenses that rested on his forehead, began to weld the pieces and when he finished melting the metal, he noticed a peculiar shadow that loomed over his work, he quickly took off the glasses and turned his gaze to his assistant.

"W-what! B-but, you, how, when !? ”. Pent yelled as he jumped in surprise, causing him to lose his balance and end up on the ground, such a reaction from the snake only caused a mocking laugh from the intruder.

"What a welcome, 10/10, although it lacked a little more screams." Angel replied as he extended one of his hands to help him stand up. "Although I prefer another type of screams you know."

Pent looked with some rejection that extended hand, hesitated a moment but took it, only with the intention of pulling it to make the spider fall to the ground, achieving his goal and then getting up on his own.

"But what the fuck, hey old man you-!". Angel started to complain but was interrupted by Pent's outstretched hand in front of him.

"That's because of the scare, now we are at hand." The snake replied with a vibrant smile on his face.

Angel looked at him puzzled for a second, then simply laughed and took the serpent's gloved hand. That laugh surprised Pent, it was a crystalline and sincere laugh, that immature attitude of the snake had really caused him to laugh and that was something difficult to obtain from the spider. Already both standing, Pent focused on the situation and asked the first question.

"It's already three?". He asked Angel as he removed his protective gloves.

"Noup, it's only twelve." The spider replied as it looked back at Pent's work. "So you really make your toys yourself, hmm." He had moved even closer to the machine gun to observe the internal mechanism of it.

Pent raised an eyebrow and replied with a disgusted tone. "So what are you doing here? You can't see that I'm busy." Getting between his curious intruder and his new war machine.

"I left before work, you know, premature ejaculator." The spider said as it shook its hand up and down and then opened its fist, making a slight popping sound and finally closed one eye at Pent. "So I took my break earlier and instead of going back to that boring hotel I preferred to spend time with my new best friend!". He exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around the irritated snake's shoulders.

"First of all, we are not friends." Pent replied as he wriggled out of the spider's long embrace. "And secondly, I'm busy now, so I don't have time for your games." He declared and then indicated the exit with his hand. "Now go away".

"Come on old man, let me stay, I promise I won't touch anything, unless you want to ~". Angel proposed with a lewd look, but Pent's face showed only disgust.

"No thanks". Was the sharp reply of the serpent.

"Come on, I have nothing to do and I really don't want to go back to that seedy hotel, I promise I'll stay still, without touching anything or anyone, what do you think?" Angel begged again with a pleading look.

Pent watched him for a moment, most likely that even if he said no, Angel would continue to insist and even if he kicked him out of his home, he would find a way to annoy him as usual and this would only delay his work even more; As much as he wanted to refuse at the idea of having Angel flitting around his shed, sticking his nose in his things, he had no other choice.

"Okay, sit there and don't touch anything." He replied while letting out a sigh. “If you need something you can ask # 45”. He stated as he put on his goggles and returned to work on his machine gun.

With a long smile on his face and a triumphant air, Angel went to the shabby sofa that was behind the table where Pent was working. Angel quickly seized the long sofa lying on it, occupying it with his whole body; from his tiny handbag he took out his phone and began to check his social networks, while humming a catchy song. Quickly the photos and videos of the lives of the other demons became boring, in the end they were all the same, luxuries and glamor that only sought to hide how pathetic and lonely they were; so Angel began to roll around on the sofa trying to look for what to focus his attention on, when his eyes fell on the snake, it was a few meters from him, absorbed in his work; Angel didn't quite understand what he was doing, but he could say whatever he was doing, he do it taking care of every little detail and handling his hands with amazing dexterity, Angel couldn't take his eyes off Pent's hands, even through the thick protective gloves his thin and sharp claws could be seen, a strange sensation rose from his entrails to his head, this surprised him for a moment but he quickly avoided the feeling, looking away from those hands and giving his full attention to the shed.

Just by walking around the place you could see the amount of weapons that had been assembled and created there, several of them still frolicked in the place, many were disarmed and with their internal mechanisms exposed, while others were being prepared with the necessary supports to be anchored to the snake's aircraft; There was also the large aircraft that occupied most of the shed, in it were several Eggbois working, covering with thick sheets of dark metal the golden metallic skeleton that shone in the parts that were still bare, in the front of this there were a pair of red glass windows with copper-colored frames; the general shape of the aircraft was somewhat dated, simulating an old metallic hot air balloon and with a pair of thrusters at the far end of it.

"You really did all of this by hand, huh, man?" Angel thought aloud, not waiting for the other to respond, but was surprise by Pent's voice.

"Of course I do!. And stop calling me that, my name is Sir Pentious." The snake replied without taking his eyes off his weapon.

A soft smile appeared on Angel's face, but with a snap of his mouth it was quickly replaced by a more defiant one. “But it's too long and you know, life is too short to spend on things like that. What if I better call you Sir P? Or just Sir? How about SP! I like short nicknames.” For a moment he stopped and his face lit up at a thought. "Oh I know!, What about Pent?, what do you think?" Angel proposed to the snake.

"I already told you my name is Sir Pentious, SIR PENTIOUS!" The snake insisted again, pausing a moment to shoot Angel a disapproving look.

“Nah, Pent suits you better. So tell me, Pent, "Angel replied, ignoring the snake's words and emphasizing on its new nickname. "What do you like so much about these metal junk?." He asked expectantly at the answer.

Pent paused for a moment, raised his glasses slightly, and stared at him. "Because you want to know?." The tone of the snake indicated the worries that this one had, still didn't trust Angel.

“Count it as training. You said it, we should know more about each other, so tell me." Angel paused as he extended his arms pointing around the shed. "What do you like about all this?".

Pent stopped for a moment, his face was expressionless, he turned his gaze to the weapon he was working on, took it in his hands, turned to the spider and without taking his eyes off the weapon began.

“When I was young the first time I saw a steam locomotive I was on the outskirts of the city; the machine carried with it about 20 carts full of grain. That power and strength that this machine had, capable of moving that immovable weight for a mortal, fascinated me ”. One of his hands closed on itself in a gesture of power. "Since then, I wanted to control that power, that power so revolutionary that it changed the world in which I lived in just a couple of decades."

Angel looked at him somewhat strangely. "I thought you didn't like changes."

“When I was young, life was much more difficult, most of the children who were born died within a few years and if they didn't do it, their mothers did it during childbirth or shortly after. Then came the issue of food, it was so poor and so scarce that in some cases people sold their children as slaves and in the most extreme they left them to their fate to get rid of that burden." His face clouded for a moment but his spirits soon picked up. “Machines came to facilitate all these things, thanks to the growth of new industries, many jobs were generated, many people managed to obtain what they needed, their children were not dying, many of them even began to work together with their parents. earn a little more money. At that time it was the best for everyone." Pent's gaze was lost in the gears of his machine gun, without realizing it Angel brought him out of his trance.

"I don't see it that way, in the end all those machines generated was to make the rich richer and the poor poorer." Angel's tone had become somewhat harsh. “He made people envious of those who had a little more and greedy those who already had almost everything. Money and power only rot people, someone who grew up among these types of people tells you ”. Angel replied grumpily.

Pent set the machine gun on the wooden table and turned to Angel. “This is the first time that you talk about your family. Were they that bad? ' The snake leaned on the counter, facing the spider.

Angel shuddered a little, had relaxed too much around the snake, had caught him off guard and had said something he didn't want; He had never liked talking about his family, but he still answered the question. "Let's just say that the vast majority are here, although not for the same as me." He gave a wry laugh. "That would be impossible."

"At least you know where they are, that's a good thing." Pent sighed as he held his gaze at his almost finished weapon.

And what about you?, Angel was about to ask but the words didn't come out of his mouth, it didn't seem correct to ask him about his family, less now that he put that expression on his face, so he limited himself to keeping that question to himself, replacing it with something more mundane.

"Maybe you are right. I'm not going to deny that it's a bummer to see my older brother around here, but having my sister around is a good thing. Her name is Molly, she is my twin, you know, our mother always said that we were two drops of water; that could be true if you don't count my extra parts. " Angel said with a slight giggle, trying to break the tense atmosphere that had flooded the shed.

"I imagine she is the good twin." Pent replied as he turned his back on Angel to continue working on his machine gun.

A sigh of relief filled Angel's chest and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey, Molly is a sweetheart, but she isn't an angel like your servant here." Pointing at himself with one of his two pairs of arms and pinning his chest fur with the other pair.

"Uh, I'm not sure about that." Pent replied without turning to see him.

"You can't say you don't like it if you never have tr-" Angel replied with a seductive tone but Pent's shrill voice cut him off midway.

"HERE IS! FINALLY!" Pent exclaimed aloud excited, as he raised his new weapon in his hands.

It was an automatic machine gun too large to be held in his hands, it had a copper-colored metal double barrel, dark clamps to hold onto the aircraft's support, a laser sight between the clamps and a slot to insert the chain of ammunition, between the clamps it was possible to see a little the internal mechanism of the weapon, an intricate puzzle of shiny copper-colored pieces. Before Angel could say anything about the gun, Pent started calling his subordinates.

“# 45, # 32, # 27 and # 17! Prepare the test field or tests of the firing range of 10, 50 and 100 meters, laser sight precision, ammunition reload speed and the behavior of the different types of ammunition that we have in this caliber. Now!". Pent commanded energetic without letting go of his new acquisition.

While the Eggbois quickly began preparations, Pent tried to connect the laser sight of his new machine gun to a small monitor, when connecting it, the image of the laser sight perspective appeared; with little leaps, Pent rejoiced at the correct operation of his weapon, while Angel just looked at him smiling, like a child with a new toy, he thought. Noticing Angel's gaze on him, Pent put the gun down on the table, a couple of Eggbois took the gun in their hands to carry it to the test field, quickly approached Angel and took his arm.

"Come on Angel, let's try this beauty!" Pent exclaimed, dragging Angel toward the side exit of the shed. Angel's bewildered face at the sudden approach of Pent surprised the snake, before Angel kept hanging to the snake and it wasn't a big deal, but if he did he would put himself this way; this made him stop in front of the exit door. "If you want, I'll give you the first shot, what do you think?" Pent proposed with a soft smile.

Angel gave him a slight smile before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding onto Pent's arm, resuming the march toward the proving ground.

"I'll bet you $30 it's going to blow up on the first try." Angel scoffed as he held onto the snake's arm firmly.

"Impossible! My weapons are P E R F E C T." Pent replied with a confident smile on her face.

"Make it 50 dollars then." Angel responded to the self confidence of his partner.

"Done." Pent replied, extending his hand to close the verbal contract with a firm handshake with the spider.

"This will be fun!." The spider exclaimed as it reached the test field and held the screen with the laser sight in its hands.

Once the weapon was installed on a support, loaded with the band of single ammunition and with a long-distance target, Angel set out to take the first shot, he simply had to press a button on the side of the monitor and the shot went out to a high speed, leaving a great rumble behind and which easily impacted the target without any internal failure.

"I prefer cash, if it's not too much of a hassle." Pent smiled wickedly as he rested his claw on Angel's shoulder.

That strange sensation was reborn in Angel because of the pressure on his shoulder, for a moment he got nervous about that hand, but quickly he tried to suppress that feeling and get into character, he turned to the snake and with a click of his mouth he began to look for the money in his purse.

"Tsk, you lucky old man." Angel complained as he counted the bills under the mocking and triumphant smile of the snake.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are well, I'm here bring you the chapter four of this fic!. It took me a long time to translate it, I have been very busy lately working in my mother's store, in addition to having to comply with the university, someone contacted me to make drawings for commissions, so, in short, so many stuff so little time, but I don't forget you all!.  
> Thank you very much for all your support, Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year!


End file.
